Stuck in the boys locker room
by igoogledu
Summary: this is a one shot lemon. i have some ideas to continue it but i want at least 5 reviews for it. please.


She shouldn't be here. She should have left when she had the chance. Well, she did try. She was just looking out for her friend. She wanted to make sure her new boyfriend was what he said he was, which he was, she found out after an unfortunate lengthy session now stuck in the boys locker room. Not only that, she was stuck in the actual locker. Obviously it was the one that nobody used because it always got stuck.

Finally the last boy, her friend's boyfriend, left and she started pushing against the door to get it open.

"Yo, my man! How was that game? You were awesome out there!" he said as she heard a door open.

"Thanks, Ben, you weren't too bad yourself," said the deep thick voice of the hottest and most popular guy in school.

Jacob Black.

"See you later, dude," the boyfriend said and she heard the door close and she heard the shuffle of Jacob Black's pants as he walked toward the locker.

_Please have this locker, please don't have this locker!_ she pleaded in her head. She would never be able to live down the embarrassment if he found her in his locker.

Out of sheer luck, his locker was the one next to her. She sighed in relief until she realised that it was a little too loud.

Jacob seemed to stop for a moment but then continued opening his locker.

"Hmmm, I wonder if Lauren is in here to surprise me for that game?" he asked out loud. He placed his hand on the holes of the locker, unconsciously blocking her air supply.

"Well, she is skank enough to do that," he answered himself.

_Who would have thought that the school hottie was a psycho path._

"But if she was she would probably be hiding in one of the lockers."

_Oh shit._

He banged loudly on the locker she was in and she had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop from screaming in fright.

"That one always gets stuck," he whispered and she heard him close his locker and walk away.

She pushed on the locker gently and smiled when it opened. She took a quick look around before running to the door.

"I always hated being one of the school's elite," she heard him say on the other side of the wall. It was just a few short steps until she reached the door but if she crossed the wall he would see her.

"Jacob! That was a great game!" the coach said as he slammed the door open. She went in the opposite direction and straight behind one of the shower walls.

"Thanks, Mr Bartlett, the team played really well, and I think the crowd really loved the band and the cheerleaders," Jacob replied and looked around to see where the girl he _knew _was in the locker rooms went.

"Of course, of course. You know, our next game is the last one of the season and there will be scouts for most of the colleges in this state and the next."

"Really? That's great, Mr Bartlett, but I just got here and I kinda need a shower from all the running and stuff."

"Yeah, and those cheerleaders huh?" Mr Bartlett roared with laughter and smacked Jacob roughly.

_Yes, just because I'm the quarter back you think all I look at is the cheerleaders. Well, what would you think if I said I had a crush on someone completely different, coach? _he thought venomously as he smiled at the aging coach.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Make sure those girls don't distract you from the game next week!"

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the man walk out.

He look around slowly. He couldn't here anything. The girl must have taken the backdoor.

Who was the girl in the locker? Was she put in there or did she want to be scarred for life? There was a reason he only came into the showers after everyone had left. That and whenever he went to a game, he seemed to always be able to find _her_.

She wasn't all that special. Not very pretty. That's what everyone said, but he knew different. He knew that she was something else. Something he wanted more than he would ever admit. And even now her name still escaped. He could never find out what her name was. He knew he was in some of her classes. Actually he was in most of them.

"'Well, if you were in all her classes then why don't you _talk _to her?" he asked himself angrily as he made his way to the showers.

The girl heard his voice and quickly scrambled to hide herself. The only hiding place left was the bench. The pushed herself against the wall under the bench and watched as Jacob threw his sports jacket right on top of her section of bench and saw him take off his shoes and socks- which were rather smelly- and then stifled a gasp as his shirt followed along with his pants and boxers.

_Oh my god, I am seeing Jacob Black strip and take a shower. I haven't even daydreamed about this! _

_What about when _you're _in the shower?_

_Shut up!_

Jacob sighed again as he turned the water on, he felt all the knots loosen in his back as he adjusted to the temperature.

_Damn, it's quiet. I wonder what she would be doing in the shower _he thought to himself. He had imagined many times what she might be doing in the shower. He was sure none of them were true, but still, a guy can dream right?

_I bet if I was there with her, she _would _be doing all those things in the shower_ he thought cockily and faced the shower just as the girl faced her face toward him.

She stifled another gasp as she realised exactly what she was staring at.

_Oh my god! I'm looking at his ass. Jesus, what I'd give to be his bar of soap!_ she fought hard against the giggle rising in her throat at the tought.

At the moment he was rubbing the bar of soap all along his chest and over the parts of his shoulders that he could reach. Yes, she definitely wanted to be his bar of soap. It was when he turned around when she realised ho much she really, really, really, shouldn't be there!

There stood Jacob Black, in all his glory, with a freaking hard on, and was now rubbing his dick with the bar of soap.

_Probably thinking about the stupid cheerleaders_ she thought bitterly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The girl bit her cheek to stop from answering. Did he know she was here?

"I know I've heard it before," he said, and threw his head back.

_I wish I knew what he was talking about._

"Short black hair, golden eyes, short, but short is good," he said and chuckled.

Could he see her? These were all her features.

"Some thing beginning with an 'A'," he said and scrunched his face in concentration, or was it pleasure.

"A...A...._Alice_!" he cried out. He started rubbing himself faster, and Alice, the girl hiding under the bench, could feel herself growing hotter and wetter.

_Oh my god- it's me! I really really _really _shouldn't be here!_ she thought to herself, _he doesn't know I'm here, it wouldn't hurt._

She slid her hand slowly down her stomach and traced the skin around the waistband of her jeans. Could she really do this while he was doing that?

"Alice," he moaned again.

_Her hands running all over my body, touching everywhere. Her lips ghosting over my skin, so alluring. I must have her_, he thought as he felt himself getting closer.

She swallowed hard and decided that _fuck it, I'll never be in a position like this ever again._

_Yeah, I bet you want to get into some positions!_

She quickly undid the button and zip of her jeans, hoping that he didn't hear it, and slipped her hands into her panties, already expecting the moist heat she found.

_Oh, Jacob_

Watching Jacob doing that while knowing that he was thinking about her, was turning her on more than she thought it would. With every plunge of her finger, every flick on her clit, she thought only about him. Only that he was doing it. She could herself getting very close, very quickly.

_Strong taut muscles, flexing above me as he runs his hands over my body. Kissing me roughly as he rubbed that delicious erection of his on my leg. His hot hands wrecking all sorts of havoc on my core._

She kept her eyes open so that she could dig her fingers into her centre every time he would run his hand up and down his shaft.

She started panting as she watched him push himself to the edge. He was so close, and so was she.

"God, Alice," he moaned out loud. What would she think if she could see him now?

"Jacob," he heard a tiny feminine voice say. He snapped his eyes open and look around. Taking his hand off his dick he turned the shower and heard someone breathing heavily and it was coming from the bench.

"Hello?" he asked, and just then he saw Alice's head snapped back further into the wall.

"Alice?" he asked incredulously.


End file.
